Alone
by Lil Mexican
Summary: Everyone he held dear to him was dead. The cruelty of the fates was cast upon him. Completely alone he must face the world by-himself, or so he thought. The one person who hates him the most to be his savor, friend and brother for life.
1. A Time of Greif

**Alone**

**Summary:**

**Everyone he held dear to him was dead. The cruelty of the fates was cast upon him. Completely alone he must face the world by-himself, or so he thought. The one person who hates him the most to be his savor, friend and brother for life.**

**After Heroes of Olympus**

To Percy the world was dead, all the beauty in the world was gone. 

It was the first day after the war, the second great prophecy had been completed. Percy had been claimed a hero once more but, the price was much too high. 

Two days before the war Percy's mother died. She was giving birth but lost too much blood. The baby was a still-born, the doctors couldn't save him. Paul had committed suicide to escape the greif. Percy remembered he had cried for days. 

He eventually got through it, he had his friends by his side. Now he was alone. 

During the war hundreds of demigods had died. Even his close friends, Thalia, Nico, Grover a-and Annabeth. A single tear rolled down Percy's cheek. He couldn't help them, he was too weak, wasn't fast enough. As Percy sat on his bed he thought over everything that happened. 

Thalia whent down protecting Artemis. Nico fell in battle a poisoned sword. Grover, who was now planted in Olympus was killed protecting the very thing he cherished, nature. 

Then there was Annabeth, an arrow through the heart, if only it was him.

He swore never to forget them, ever. Percy stood from his bed and blinked. The last time he looked outside it was mid-day, now it was dark. Silver moonlight came through the window illuminating the room. 

Percy opened his cabin door and walked outside. No cabin lights were on so Percy figured it was lights out.

Percy closed his eyes shut and shook his head to get rid of the memories. He swore on the Styx never to forget them, ever. As he made his way to the beach he could faintly hear it's waves crashing agents the shore in rhythm. When he reached the sandy beach he felt some peace. He just stood there watching the waves, unknowingly rocking back and forth to the rhythm. 

"Perseus" a voice spat from behind him. Percy immediately turned around in shock. He knew that voice.

**Thanks for reading! It will get better I promise! English isn't my first language, please tell me about any errors! I will update as fast as I can! This is a short chapter ya know just to start it off the chapters will get longer I promise! Please review! R&R**


	2. Memories

**Alone**

**Summary:**

**Everyone he held dear to him was dead. The cruelty of the fates was cast upon him. Completely alone he must face the world by-himself, or so he thought. The one person who hates him the most to be his savor, friend and brother for life.**

**After Heroes of Olympus**

In front of him stood Triton, a smirk smeared on his face.

He was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt, his eyes were cold as he continued to stare at him from the sandy shore.

"What do you want" Percy asked a hint of annoyance in his tone as he glared right back at Triton. He said nothing for a while, his smirk widened then he spoke.

"Too bad you couldn't save your friends" Triton's voice full of fake symphony. He crossed his arms as he knew how he could make the useless creature in front of him suffer.

Percy clenched his fist so hard they turned white. Why was he telling him something he already knew?

"What do you want" Percy repeated an edge to his voice as he tried to control his breathing.

"I just wanted to know how my failure of a brother was doing" Triton replied smoothly, his voice dripping with hate.

Percy said nothing but Triton could tell he was mad. His teeth were clenched and his breathing was uneven. The ocean turned dark grey and the waves became fierce.

"Let's see how you did saving your friends shale we" Triton questioned. Percy's head snapped up, understanding overtaking his features. Triton didn't waste any time. Soon enough he was looking through Percy's memories, forcing him to relive them as he did so.

He saw a girl about 15, a tiara atop her head. She had black spiky hair and electric blue eyes.

This was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus.

He saw a girl about twelve with silver hair and eyes, Triton immediately recognized her as Artemis. They were battling three Giants, earth-born. An army surrounded them all the way to the highest peeks of the mountains far ahead.

They were in Greece.

"Thalia you handle that one I'll get these two" Artemis shouted towards the hunter who nodded. Swiftly they both went into action.

Thalia pulled out a spear, it's tip newly sharpened. She raised it to the sky and a bolt came down packing so much power the monster turned to rubble.

During this time Artemis had managed to kill one of the earth-born, the second had a chance. It extended it's large hand to grip the goddesses's throat.

"My lady" triton herd the daughter of Zeus scream. And before anyone could react, Thalia had taken Artemis place by shoving the goddess out the way. From the floor Artemis looked up horrified as the giant snapped the girls neck and threw her to the floor.

Lifeless.

Triton blinked and he was once again starring at Percy. His eyes were watery but no tears came. Triton himself was a little shaken, but he would never admit that.

"You win Perseus, I won't go through your pathetic memories" Triton spoke keeping up the act. Percy shook his head.

"You wanted to see my memories, fine look at them!" As Percy spoke his voice grew higher and higher until he was screaming. Triton was suddenly plunged back into the battlefield, he didn't want this to see all that happened. Desperately he tried blinking away the images but he could still se the scene perfectly.

This was near the temple of Athena, a boy about 15 stood in the center of hundreds of monsters. Black hair and brown eyes so dark they could easily be confused as black. He was pale and held a black sword.

This was Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

looking closer Triton could see another figure behind him fighting back to back. It was Percy. He was killing any stray monsters that tried to come at the boy not even bothering to protect himself.

The monsters then got smart, they all went after Perseus, cutting him off from the boy. A demigod from the other side approached the son of Hades from behind, a dagger was held in his hand the tip green with poseion.

With one quick thrust the demigod impaled the dagger in-between Nico's shoulder blade.

"Nico!" He herd Percy scream as he burst through the monsters covered in blood and golden dust.

Nico clenched his teeth forcing himself not to scream. He was breathing heavily.

He looked up in time to see Percy running towards him.

"Sorry Percy" he whispered and fell to his knees. Percy arrived in time to block a blow from a monster. He slung the boy over his shoulder, Nico screaming in protest.

The image started flickering and all triton could see was Percy fighting the monsters trying to get through.

But Triton could already tell, it was too late.

The image changed once more to reveal a lage forest. he saw Percy and a strayer walking through it, the dead leaves crunched under their feet as they walked.

They looked defeated.

"I can't believe their gone.." the strayer trailed off. Percy abruptly stopped, his head hung and his hand was in a fist.

"Don't blame yourself Percy, you did everything you could for them. For gods sake you took out half the army trying to save Nico!" The strayer spoke trotting over to Percy placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Grover" Percy mumbled. Grover didn't look convinced

"Go back to base, I'll go ahead" Grover spoke. Percy looked up about to protest but Grover gave him a look that said other wise. Percy simply nodded and shuffled away. After a while of walking Percy was finally out the forest. A strange light was coming behind Percy. He quickly spun around and his eyes widened in horror.

The entire forest was consumed in fire.

"Grover!" Percy screamed. He looked around desperatly and finally his eyes stopped on a lake. His eyes flashed bright sea-green as he lifted the entire lake. He then looked at the burning forest and the water followed, dropping at his command.

Percy instantly fell to his knees, he shakily stood and whent into the partially burning forest calling for the strayer.

The image changed to Percy looking at the body of the strayer, he then glowed a soft green and in his place was a small sapling with a single leaf.

Triton couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to feel bad for Percy, he was the result of an affair. But even so he felt guilty.

For the last time the image changed, it showed a girl about 17, she had blond hair and piercing stormy grey eyes.

Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena.

"Come on Percy, we're almost there" she spoke desperately. Percy was staggering his cloths were shredded but he didn't have a single scratch on him. His eyes were clouded with dizziness as he tried to move forward.

Behind him stood the lifeless body of the giant that was supposed to kill Poseidon.

"Come on Percy, call black jack! Their coming!" she screamed Percy closed his eyes and a concentrated look overtook his features. In the sky Triton saw a black dot, he assumed that was the pegasus. Annabeth slung Percy's arm over her shoulder and began walking, Percy was stumbling behind.

Black Jack then landed on the soft grass of the mountains, he kneeled and Annabeth put Percy on first who was half-aware of what was happening.

"Get on" He muttered. Just as the daughter of Athena grabbed his hand she stiffened. Shakily looking down she saw a bronze tip through her chest. She looked up at Percy and mouthed one word 'go'.

Percy had gained enough sense to tell Annabeth was hurt. He shook his head and leaned down to grab her, but she had fallen on the floor. Het breaths were shallow. An army of demigods and monsters approached, there would be no time for Percy to get Annabeth back on. But he didn't care.

Just as he was about to get off her herd Black jack.

'Sorry boss' the horse whispered then took off into the air.

"Turn around Black Jack go back" Percy screamed. The Pegasus ignored him.

"No, no, no! Annabeth! Annabeth!"

The image faded and triton was left wide eyed as he stared at Percy infront of him. He had tears trailing down his cheeks as he hugged his knees.

After a while Percy had managed to control himself. He stood shakily and looked Triton in the eyes. He expected Percy to be mad but he wasn't, all Triton could see was misery and regret.

"Hope your happy" Percy mumbled and walked away, dissapearing into the forest. Triton didn't know how long he stood there thinking while staring into space. He didn't like his brother, but he wasn't heartless. The things he had said...

The smile was no longer on his face and his eyes held nothing but guilt as he continued to stare ahead.

**That was sad... Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter! And I know, I know. Yes I do write sad stories, only because it's the only thing I'm good at. Also if your bouncing off the walls and your mother wants you to calm down, read my stories and you won't have much more energy to waste! Lol anyways no I'm not some depressed person, just the opposite actualy! Hehe anyways please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update! And this was a longer chapter from how much I usually write! Thanks for reading! R&R**


	3. The Councle

**Alone**

**Summary:**

**Everyone he held dear to him was dead. The cruelty of the fates was cast upon him. Completely alone he must face the world by-himself, or so he thought. The one person who hates him the most to be his savor, friend and brother for life.**

**After Heroes of Olympus**

Triton blinked as sunlight hit his face. He had been there all night, thinking. The ocean was a clear glistening blue and the sand was pure white.

The day was beautiful but Triton felt miserable. Sighing he headed towards the ocean and wadded in. When he was up to his chest in water he relaxed and felt his legs become dubble tales.

He looked back at the camp and saw the sea covered cabin closest to the ocean. It was dark and sad. The shells didn't glitter and the blue didn't stand out. Triton looked down and headed under.

The sea was full of life, numerous sea creatures bowed to him, he was highly regarded by everyone, almost.

The one person that was supposed to look up to him the most hated him, that was Triton's fault. His little brother should be with him, he shouldn't have to stay away from the family, the youngest one.

Yes, he knew he should hare him for being born, his father cheating on his mother. At first, he did hate him, then he envied him. He was dad's favorite, the one who got all the attention. Now Triton understood.

He understood why he was dad's favorite, he was innocent, loyal and kind hearted. He did get attention, but he didn't want it. Others would be bragging non-stop about their accomplishments.

Not Percy.

Triton was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he had entered the place, or better yet run into his father.

"Triton?" a deep voice asked. Triton looked up and realized where he was. He had accidentally bumped into his father in the main hallway.

"Oh, uh sorry" Triton spoke looking down again. But not before Poseidon could see the regret, understanding and love that was twisted unto his features.

"What Is it Triton?" Poseidon spoke in a worried tone. Triton just shook his head not looking up. Poseidon placed a large rough hand on Triton's hair. He looked up and met his fathers eyes.

Sighing, he began to speak.

"I visited Perseus yesterday" He mumbled. Poseidon stiffened.

"You visited Percy? What for?" Triton could hear a little anxiety in his voice. He shifted a bit.

"I whent to confront him, he was a mess. A-and I saw his memories..." Triton trailed off shaking his head.

"His memories" Poseidon repeated. Triton looked up with a such a haunted look in his eyes that Poseidon flinched.

"I wish could take back the things I said." triton spoke. Green eyes clashing with green. His dad's eyes widened a bit in shock. Triton never liked any of his Demigod children. To think that he of all people feels bad for Percy...it must have been pretty bad.

"I'll be in my room" Triton spoke, his voice thick with greif.

"Percy, may I come in?" Percy herd a muffled old voice come through his cabin door. Percy just sat on his bed and looked at the wall infront of him, not bothering to say a thing.

He herd the doorknob turn and the door opened with a slight creek.

He herd a gasp and when he looked up all he could see was a brown jogging jacket. He felt a pair of two strong arms wrap around him as they rocked him back and forth. Unknowingly, tears started running down Percy's face as he hugged the god back.

"Shh, everything's going to be fine Percy, I promise." Hermes husky voice filled the small cabin. Percy just nodded and tried to control his breathing.

Hermes pulled back to get a good look at Percy. His hair didn't shine, his eyes were half closed and his once beautiful sea green eyes were dull. He no longer had a smile on his face but an emotionless expression.

It killed Hermes to see Percy that way. He was like a son to him, now he was suffering too.

"The council wants a word with you Percy" Hermes whispered.

"What do they want?" percy asked. Hermes gave percy a soft smile.

"We didnt get to give you a reward, seeing how you left greece before anyone else. And Percy, i know you dont want one but just go and tell them, i'm sure they'll understand. Percy who had straightened himself up nodded and stood shakily. Hermes grabbed the boy's shoulder and teleported them to the throne room. Hermes walked up to his throne and sat down while Percy walked up to Zeus and bowed.

Looking down Percy mentally thanked Hermes for the change of clothes. He was now wearing dark faded jeans and a green shirt with a trident on it.

"Rise." Zeus's voice thundered across the room. Percy looked up and the god's eyes filled with symphony. Aphrodite gave a small wimper and Poseidon looked horrified.

His boy had indeed been through too much.

Zeus cleared his throat and tried to look at Percy evenly. His electric blue eyes set in the boy's who had Bo hope what so ever.

"Perseus Jackson, we did not get a chance to properly thank you for your actions in the second war. Seeing that you were the one who killed most of the giants, half the army and caused Gaia to return to her slumber, we will give you any gift you would like. But, it must nit defy the laws of nature." Zeus continued. Percy clenched his fist, all he ever wanted was his friends.

"I don't want anything lord Zeus" Percy mumbled looking at the floor. The godesses gave him understanding looks and the gods gave him pity. Zeus however narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing no linger ties you to the mortal world, you can become a god." He pressed. He wouldn't be turned down again, he refused to be.

"I have no reason to live, I'll see them again one day" Percy spoke looking up from the marble floor to stare at Zeus. The smell of ozone filled the room and lightning crackled outside.

"Zeus." Poseidon warned through narrowed eyes. Zeus glared down at his brother.

"I am king, what I say goes" Zeus bombed. Poseidon abruptly stood and when infront of the confused Percy. Hermes followed his lead.

"He does not wish it, you will not force this apon him!" Poseidon bellowed. Hermes was just about to teleport Percy when he herd Zeus.

"Ares!" the war god immediately tackled Hermes. Percy began backing up and head for the door.

Poseidon spun around to look at Percy.

"Go now!" He screamed. Percy ran towards the door but was soon blocked by Mr. D. Vines started entangling themselves around Percy's legs. Percy herd a large crash and turned around to see his father in chains.

Zeus stood at his full height, he was in gold and blue battle armor, his bolt in hand.

"No one defies me!" Zeus bellowed and hurled the bolt straight at Percy.

**Yay! That's that! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry for the crappy grammar and spelling... Also sorry for not updating! School was crazy! *shivers* the more reviews i get the faster i update! It doesnt have to be a paragraph long one...it could be one word! Sorry for the cliff hanger but i want to keep you guys guessing! Check my profile page to see how far aling u am in my stories if your dying to know when the next chapter will come out for all my stories! Thanks for reading!R&R!**


	4. Why?

**Alone **

**Summary: Everyone he held dear to him was dead. The cruelty of the fates was cast upon him. Completely alone he must face the world by-himself, or so he thought. The one person who hates him the most to be his saviour, friend and brother for life. **

**After Heroes of Olympus **

Percy clenched his eyes shut as he saw the brilliant white light of electricity come towards him. He waited, nothing happened.

Percy opened his eyes slightly only to have them open wide in shock.

In front of him stood Triton. What was he doing here? He was kneeling and breathing heavily. His green hair was singed and it stuck up in a bunch of different directions. Patches of skin were burned and golden ichor covered the floor.

The Master Bolt, Zeus's Master Bolt stuck out of his back.

"Are you ok Percy?" Triton managed through pants. He was still gazing at the white marble floor as he spoke. Percy just stood ridged. Why would he, of all people care?

"Foolish Godling, what drove you to stupidity?" Zeus chuckled out. At that moment, Percy felt furious. A sea-green aurora shimmered around the black haired boy. He might not like Triton, but he was still his brother. One of the people now left that he could call family.

"Shut up" Percy whispered in a cold voice. All movement ceased. The other gods were looking at him as if he had a bomb strapped to his chest.

"What did you say?" Zeus bellowed loud enough to shake all of Olympus.

"What, now you can't hear you pathetic excuse of a god!" Percy shouted right back.

"Perseus" Poseidon pleaded, looking him in the eyes. Poseidon's were filled with worry, Percy's with regret.

At that moment his father understood, still he didn't want his son to get hurt. Triton would be ok, but Percy...

Looking back at Zeus, Percy noticed he was seething with anger. Waves of power radiated off of him as he glared.

The gods that had once surrounded him had backed off, there clothing was scorched. The smell of ozone was now mixed with the stench of burnt flesh.

"You will regret you ever came into this world demigod!" He shouted. Poseidon tried desperately to stand but the chains that were wrapped around him were much too tight. His desperate eyes met Hermes, but he too was still trapped by the war god.

Zeus lunged forward, Aphrodite moved forward as well. Her worried face did not match the elegance of her movements. She grabbed Zeus's arm in attempt to restrain him. Immediately, he shook her off and threw her over the ledge. Plummeting towards the earth.

Only her fearful scream was herd.

Artemis readied her bow. But before she could shoot Dionysus wrapped vines full of thornes around her. Golden ichor flowed freely from where the vines pierced her skin.

Zeus's eyes were a deep blue with electricity flowing within them. Still running towards Percy, he ripped his bolt out of the immortal son of Poseidon. Who immediately collapsed on the ground, moaning as pain continued to run through his body. Percy had just enough time to take out Riptide and dodge the bolt that was hurled towards him.

His eyes were a dark sea-green; he was gripping his sword tightly as he faced the King of Gods. Endless thunder boomed outside as the two took a quick pause. Glaring at each other all the while.

Just as he was about to lunge forward, Zeus kicked him dead on the chest and sent him flying towards the solid marble pillar. On impact, the air left Percy's lungs and the stone instantly cracked.

Percy was sure if he didn't have the curse of Achilles, even Apollo wouldn't be able to save him.

His body may not have been hurt but his vision was still fading. He felt himself slide down, his legs giving out. His insides felt hot, his raven black hair clung to his forehead as he starred ahead.

He saw god against god.

Some was restraining Zeus while the rest fought each other.

His father was no longer in chains, but helping Hades restrain their brother. Artemis was furiously fighting against the wine god. Using the bronze chains that had once held Percy's father to whip him on the stomach.

The entire throne room was filled with battle. Golden ichor littered the floor in gallons as the brawl continued.

"Percy..." Triton's voice sounded next to him. His blue and green eyes were filled with concern as he met his younger brother's exhausted ones.

"Why would you try to save me, you hate me..." Triton trailed off. Percy just gave his brother a weak smile. He felt something trailing down his lips.

Tasting it he realized it was blood. Glancing down he saw a red crimson pool forming on the floor. Looking back up to meet his half-brother's eyes he spoke.

"Why did you?" The last thing Percy saw was Triton's pained expression as his eyes slowly slid closed, seeing nothing but darkness. 

**Wow...that chapter had ALOT of action. Oh and to the people who read my other story...sorry if it made you cry, but that was kind of the point...*laughs evilly*. **

**And no, am not in solitary confinement...lol. Anyways i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The more reviews i get the faster i will update! Oh and you can tell which story i am going to update next by going to my profile and looking at them. The one that hasn't been updated in awhile will be the next one i will update...(i think it's The Son of Chaos...) thanks for reading! R&R!. **

**Ps. Sorry the chapter is so short... **


	5. Sorry

**Alone**

**Summary: Everyone he held dear to him was dead. The cruelty of the fates was cast upon him. Completely alone he must face the world by-himself, or so he thought. The one person who hates him the most to be his saviour, friend and brother for life.**

**After Heroes of Olympus**

Slowly, his eyes slid open. The room was dark; the only thing that shone light was the blue orbs that hung from the ceiling. The bed in which he laid in was huge. Blue sheets covered him from the cold chill of the water. In the dim light Percy could only make out a few objects. A dresser and a bathroom were the only visible things he saw inside or attached to the room.

The colourful coral walls were now an eerie grey in the darkness of the night. Sitting up, Percy saw a figure on a near chair. Half his body was lying on the bed while the rest sat on the chair.

The figure had long black hair and green skin. He was muscular and had a swimmers body. Two fish tales could be seen gently moving along with the currents.

It was Triton, his older brother. Only then did Percy remember the events of the prior night. It was basically a war.

"Percy..." Triton murmured in a small voice. Snapping out of his thoughts Percy looked up at the immortal. Triton now sat up straight, his hair was sticking up and his eyes were curious as he starred at the demigod.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't help you. I couldn't stop him. H-"

"It's alright, you tried. And I'm alive aren't I? So what do you mean by you couldn't stop him?" Percy questioned confused. A pang of guilt flashed through Triton's eyes. He didn't even know.

Triton looked down. Glaring at the floor. His hands became fists and his jaw clenched.

"Triton? What's wrong?" Percy questioned moving a hand forward. Immediately he drew it back, he didn't know how Triton would feel if he tried to comfort him. After all he could still hate him. Right?

Triton then mumbled something that Percy couldn't understand. Percy scrunched up his brows.

"Your going to have to speak clearer then that." Percy commented, a hint of amusement in his voice. Triton let out a sigh and met Percy's playful eyes. His were completely serious; no amount of joy could be seen within them.

"Triton, come on really, what's wrong?" Percy questioned. All playfulness gone at the look his brother gave him.

"It's war Percy, dad, Hermes, Artemis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hades and Hestia are fighting the other major gods. They had enough of Zeus thinking he could do whatever he wants. The final straw was when- when..." Triton trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What was it?" Percy managed after a short pause. The last thing they needed was another war; on top of that Gaia was stirring.

Triton then moved forward and gave Percy a hug. Really, he was just trying to restrain him so he wouldn't tear the ocean apart at his next words. Percy was shocked by the action, but regained control when he heard him speak.

"I'm so sorry Percy, now you'll never see your friends again. The underworld is not for those who can not die." Triton paused and Percy's features grew worried.

"Percy, Zeus made you a God."

**Hey people! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please vote on my Poll! It is at the top of my profile! Sense this chapter is so short i will probably update again in one or two days. Also please review! It takes like two seconds! Oh and this is just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be FULL of pissed off people and it will have ACTION! Tell me if you have a sad story you want me to check out for my community! Also does anyone know Greek? I really want to learn it. I know some of it already... Thanks for reading and please review!R&R!.**

**Ps. Sorry the chapter is so short...**


	6. The Start of World War III

**Alone**

**Summary: Everyone he held dear to him was dead. The cruelty of the fates was cast upon him. Completely alone he must face the world by-himself, or so he thought. The one person who hates him the most to be his saviour, friend and brother for life.**

**After Heroes of Olympus**

"What!" Percy screamed as he furiously shook in his brothers arms. Rage boiled deep with in his eyes as he continued to thrash.

"Let go of me Triton!" Percy screamed as he kicked his older brother in the stomach with his knee, making him fall and let go of Percy. Instantly the newly made god stood. his eyes were a bright sea green and furry shook his body.

"Wait Percy, dont do anything stupid! You've been asleep for a long time, you don't know what it's like out there!" Triton spoke as he hurridly stood once more. A hint of worry flashed in Percy's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"What do you mean i've been asleep for a long time? how long? And what does this have to do with anything?" Percy questioned while glarring at his brother, he wasn't mad at him, he was just frustrated with him.

"Two weeks, you've been out for two weeks. Percy, the world is at war! It's being ripped apart, the mortals have declared World War III! Everything is dying!" Triton paused, his desperate eyes that once looked at Percy fell to the floor.

"The world is dead, nothing can be done, it's too late. Zeus thinks you'd be on his side of the war, he's fighting with father as we speak..." Triton spoke trailing off. Percy's eyes widened in shock. How was that possible? Was Zeus arrogant enough to think that he'd be on his side?

"Triton, you know I have to go fight, fight _him._ I can't forgive him. Now I can never really see them.." Percy spoke looking at his brother's deep blue eyes. It was true, he could still see his friends, but now he can never _join them _in the peaceful death. He could't talk to them, the dead spoke, but nothing he could understand. There faces were not clearly seen, so what was the point?

"I know you have to Percy." Triton began snapping his younger brother out his thoughts.

"But I can't let you, Poseidon would be furious if i did, a-and do you know what it's like watching someone get themselves killed for no reason?" Triton continued. His pleading eyes were locked on Percy's who flinched slightly.

"Don't worry about dad Triton..." Percy paused

"And yeah, I know what it's like..." Percy trailed off, clenching his fists.

"Then you of all people should understand." Triton whispered. He then waved his hand and the water around Percy turned into ice.

"T-Triton, what are you doing! Let me out!" Percy screamed as the ice completly covered him.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I can't. You know I can't." Triton whispered. Inside the ice Percy could see the blurred picture of his brother moving slowly away.

"Damn it Triton, let me out!" Percy screamed while constantly banging on the ice. With each thrust the ice cracked, he continued to hit it more and more until the ice could hold out no longer. With creaks and groans the ice shattered into a million pieces, all dissolving before they reached the marble floor. Prtcy's mind was being overwhelmed by questions. Only a few caught his attention. What was he the god of? Did it matter? And finally, why did this have to happen? Why him? Triton must have known he could have broken the ice easily, so why did he not stay? But instead walked away.

Looking out the window he saw Sea life in a panic. The currents were strong, the ocean was dark and the lightning above was so bright, it could be seen even in the deepest depths of the ocean. Swimming up to a window Percy kicked the glass open. The strong currents swayed him slightly but not enough to keep him from his task.

Climbing out the window he swam to the surface. What he saw shocked him to his very core.

The seas were rough with chopped waves. The sky was completly illuminated in non-stop electric blue and white lightning. The black sky was nothing compared to the thing it held. It was a full moon, so big it seemed you could touch it, the blood red color shinned through the clouds illuminating the night, turning everything into the color of blood. Percy only wished it didn't. It made it seem like this was the end.

Densing the water around him he grabbed on to it and stood, once again only wishing he hadn't. To his left was nothing but red light, the city was consumed in flames. Buildings were destroyed, some only half-way. Half of New York was flooded. The Statue Of Liberty was half under the sea, burning along with everything else. Gun shots from the mortal armies could be herd and the deities could be seen fighting. By now it had started to rain, hard. Hurricane force winds came with it.

They were in fact so strong that Percy was nearly knocked off his feet. Stumbling a bit, Percy began to run across the water. His heart was pounding deep in his chest as he did. This was wrong, things weren't supposed to be like this. Soon he reached the floor, the damage wasn't any better up close. Percy could see Demigods scrambling to fight the gods, each army clashed with each other again and again. Ares and Hades in the lead.

The joy of battle could be felt every time Ares flew by, but the sense of death was much stronger. Hades was much too powerful for the War god.

Hades had turned into darkness, the shadows became darker as he passed by. A cool humoured laugh could be herd as Ares tried to slice through him.

"What's wrong Ares? Have you lost your will to fight so soon?" Hades taunted.

"Shut the fuck up Corpse breath! Show yourself!" Ares yelled spinning around, only to come face to face with Percy. Ares then grinned bigger then possible, the scars across his face moving along with his features.

"Well well well, I found the brat." Ares spoke as he began to move forward. His bronze armor was covered in blood and his grip on his twin swords tightened. Percy narrowed his eyes and held his ground, taking out RipTide. He may be a god, but he still didn't know how to use his powers. Ares was then flung into a building by an invisible force. The impact caused the entire building to collapse into rubble, a giant dust cloud formed and covered the arena. All Percy could see was the white ash that flew into his vision.

"Perseus, what are you doing here!" A deep cool voice spoke behind the said boy. Spinning around he saw Hades starring down at him with narrowed eyes. He wore all black armor and had his helm agenst his side. Percy said nothing, narrowing his eyes in return. Sighing hades rolled his eyes.

"You do realize Poseidon's go-" He was unable to finish his sentence due to the fact that the war god slammed into him in that moment. Percy jumped back as they flew towards another building. The ground shook at the large impact. The building exploded sending a giant fire ball into the sky, it slowly dying out. The heat was so immense Percy could feel it a block away.

This was not his battle, he would not fight it. He needed to get to Olympus. Looking around at the almost unreconizeable city, he found a path he used to take to reach the Empire State Building. KNowing his path e began to run, he had one goal in mind. Find the over arrogant Zeus. That would not be a hard task.

Just minutes later Percy found what he was looking for. The building looked as if it were about to tumble over. it was covered in black ash halfway down. It was struck by lightning. Swallowing, Percy began forward. Inside was empty. small fires still burned and the furniture was either ash or destroyed. The elevator doors were constantly opening and closing, the music was going slow, as if a CD player was slowly dying.

When Percy stepped into the elevator it creaked and slightly fell. The movement made Percy's heart stop a second. Shakily he clicked for the 600th floor. the key card was already inserted. No music played which was good, it would have only irritated the new god further. As the doors slid open the view made his blood run cold. Olympus was in no better shape then the city. Fire ate away at eveything in it's path. Tree nymphs tried desperatly to put it out, it was no no avail.

The streets were completly silent. The marble floors were cracked. As Percy approched the throne room he could see that the door had been ripped off the hindges. The room was empty, only a few thrones remained. The others looked as if they had been removed. Percy sighed in frusration.

Just then a figure could be seen crashing into a marble pillar. It was a god. His wounds were so bad he was unreconizable. His clothing was burned and he smeled like the fire that consumed the state. He was covered in golden ichor from head to toe, he breathed shallowly as blood leaked from his mouth. Moving closer Percy could see the man's hand limply holding an object.

A trident.

**I'm sooo sorry for the long wait you guys! i deleted the chapter by accident one time and the other times I couldn't get to a computer! I tried to make it long so you guys wont be _that_ mad. I hope you liked the chapter! i wanted to make it just right (took a few tries) but i think i got it in the end. Please review and tell me what you guys think! also i have a NEW Poll that i would like you guys to vote on. If you don't vote i won't be able to update one of my stories (The Son of Chaos) because i won know how you guys would want it! Sorty for the crappy grammar! It was my Beta's B-Day and you shouldnt do any work on that day... Also i updated because you guys were getting impatient... Haha! Once again Please review if you want me to update faster! thanks SOO MUCH for reading! R&R! (1,800 words up!)**


	7. Nothing Can Escape Death

**Alone**

**Summary:**

**Everyone he held dear to him was dead. The cruelty of the fates was cast upon him. Completely alone he must face the world by-himself, or so he thought. The one person who hates him the most to be his savor, friend and brother for life.**

**After Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

><p>Percy stood riged. Every muscle in his body screamed to move foward and help his father, but he was in too much shock to move.<p>

"D-dad..." Percy whispered, his voice cracking Slowly he moved foward. His earlier rage almost forgotten as he kneeled next to his father. Poseidon must have felt his presence, weakly the god opened one on his eyes.

"P-Perseus, t-take it. Fight him." Poseidon trailed off. With the last of his strengh he lifted his trident. Hesitantly, Percy reached to grab it. When he held it steadily, Poseidon's hand droped to the blood stained floor and he remained still. Percy's eyes flashed with worry.

"Dad, dad!" Percy spoke urgently as he shook Poseidon.

"What's wrong Perseus? Now that your father's out the way you can now freely join me and the others." Zeus's voice echoed throughout the otherwise empty throne room. Percy froze.

Zeus did this. Zeus, he did it. To his father. Percy's grip tightened around his fathers trident.

Slowly he stood from his fathers side. He the turned around to glare at Zeus who was in no better condition. His armor was ripped and soaked. Cuts littered his body and gold ichor flowed freely from most of the wounds. Zeus clenched his jaw at Perseus's glare.

"It seems I was wrong after all. I guess I should listen to Athena more often..." Zeus trailled off.

"Right about what?" Percy managed through gritted teeth.

"She said I was aroggant to think you'd join me. Honestly, I thought It was a pretty good possibility. Of course only after your pathetic father was out of the way..." The gods voice echoed through the throne room.

Percy gritted his teeth, His eyes flashed a brilliant gold. A golden aurora surrounded his body. He was shaking with rage. Zeus narrowed his eyes, he got into a ready stance as Perseus continued to glare at him. He would have to be cautious, he didn't know what Percy was the god of, or how strong he was.

Without another word Percy lunged. He seemed to move faster then posible. How?

Poseidon's trident glowed a brilliant green. The tips heated with energy and a green beam shot out. Zeus side stepped and drew his bolt. Percy swung the trident in an arch and cut part of Zeus's armor. Zeus used his free hand to grasp Percy's throat and slam him into the ground so hard that the white marble cracked under the pressure. The trident flew out of his hand as he did so. Percy flinched and choked under the pressure.

"Now what to do with you." Zeus whispered. He placed his knee atop Percy's chest the boy couldn't move. All the while, Percy was gripping Zeus's hands, trying to pry them off his throat.

"Let go of me" Percy managed through gasps as he struggled for air.

"And what will you do after that? There will still be a war, but if I let you go. You'll have to join me. Or would you like me to kill you like your weak father?" The loard of the sky taunted.

Percy gritted his teeth. He then removed his hands from Zeus's and intsead grabbed the gods throat. Flipping them over so Percy was now on top.

"You will not talk about my father that way." Percy spoke through clenched teeth. Zeus narrowed his eyes and a frown formed on his face. Suddenly he pushed Percy off and quickly stood. Percy had just started to get up when Zeus kicked him in the chest and he was sent flying through the throne room.

Percy hit the floor and continued to slide another five feet, ripping open the ground as he did. Golden ichor coverd his clothes and back. Fighting agenst the pain he stood up. He glared at Zeus who was slowly walking towards the newly made god.

"Your weak, your brother was right. You could't even help your friends, how do you expect to beat me?" Zeus questioned. Percy froze. His heart skipped a beat and his chest swelled with all the passing emotions. Anger, pain, loss and depression. But at the moment anger was all Percy could really feel. Red dots danced in hiis vision as he stood in silent rage.

Then, he just snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Percy screamed. He packed enough power into that word that the room started to crumble infront of him. The pillars that were placed along the edges of the room burst into peices. The floor infront of Percy tore open and sent marble flying everywhere. The roof started to collapse and giant chunks fell from the sky.

Percy was seething with anger, his eyes were solid gold and the gold aurora that surrounded his body was soo bright the god of lightning had to look away. Zeus knew he had taken the boy too far, but right now, he didn't care. Instead he forced himself to look at the approching Perseus. And yet again he began to taunt him.

"What's wrong Perseus? Too scarred to face the truth?" Zeus continued.

"Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT!" Percy screamed, his voice growing louder with every word. Just as he said, everything stopped. Chunks of marble were suspenended in mid air, pillars stayed parallel to the ground. Zeus was still. His eyes were wide with schock as he could not move. Percy looked up. He had been holding his head and clenching shut his eyes. Now he saw. Everything was frozen.

His eyes were wide with fear as he stared at the frozen form of Zeus, they then driffted to his father who was still by the frozen hearth.

Sloely, Percy stood. He was staggering towards the figure of his father who was unatrualy pale. Percy fell to his knees, unoticed to him, silent tears trickled down his cheeks. He should not have been fighting in the presence of his father. Not in his condition, no, he should at least have had a silent moment to enjoy death.

A sob escaped Percy's mouth. And after that he could hold out no longer, the anger was replaced with grief so strrong, he thought his tears would never end.

"No, dad, dad. I'm so sorry. I-I." Percy was unable to finish the last sentence as more sobs shook his body. He wailed in greif as he burried his head in his fathers unmoving chest.

He sobbed for what seemed like hours, all the while time remained frozen, but he was losing his grip. And with a sharp tug, time continued. Tears still trailed down Percy's face as the room continued to fall apart. In a shower of rocks and dust he saw Poseidons body shimmer like the water that reflected the sun.

With a last wail of greif, Poseidon's body turned into a cool mist that evaporated into the thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Im crying right now... dang my sad stories. im sorry to all those Poseidon fans. at least he whent down with honor. me sorry poseidon. dang...<strong>

**well i hope you guys liked the chapter... sorry if i made you cry. but once again that was the point. please review and tell me what you think. i would really appreciate some feed back. so please be kind and review. also sorry this took so long to update but i was working on it for 3 days straight and i had some epic wrighters block. but my plot bunny decided to wake up and help me so thats good.**

**My goal is 21 reviews! (i'll reach 100 that way) please help!**

**oh and yay! last month i had 7,854 visitors! soo happy! :D make me happier and REVIEW!**

**also sorry for the crappy grammar and spelling.**

**once again sorry if i made you cry... don't sue me. read at your own risk.**

**also i was listening to 'wake me up when september ends' by greenday. down right depressing. especially after you listen to it a couple hundred times... so i guess thats what made the story sad.**

**please R&R! Thanks soo much for reading!**


	8. What To Say?

**. Alone**

**Summary:**

**Everyone he held dear to him was dead. The cruelty of the fates was cast upon him. Completely alone he must face the world by-himself, or so he thought. The one person who hates him the most to be his savor, friend and brother for life.**

**After Heroes of Olympus**

**Song/Artist Dear Agony/breaking bejamin**

* * *

><p>Percy stood frozen, his body refused to move as he smelled the faintest traces of the ocean breez.<p>

His unseeing eyes stared ahead. He wondered, could he have saved his father? Could he have saved him from this horrible fate? Now iit didn't matter. Poseidon was dead. And he was too weak to help.

He was always to weak, and everyone died because of it. Yes, the fates were cruel, what other tourture could they put him through?

A sharp intake of breath brought Percy back to reality. Slowly and stiffly he stood from the cracked marble floor and turned around. A pilar that was cracked and stained with blood lay atop Zeus.

The god's dark grey hair was plastered agenst his forhead. His electric blue eyes were dimmly lit. The pilar that was pinning him down was across his upper chest. His arms were desperatly trying to remove the giant rock.

Percy just stood there, he could see the god struggling for breath. Maybe he'll just leave him there, he would run out of air and eventualy die.

No, that wasn't enough for him. What he did to his father... Percy strode foward. The golden aurora that surrounded him seemed to become darker. His eyes were hard and his glare was hateful.

As he stood infront of Zeus his eyes driffted toward the Master Bolt. It crackled with energy and illuminated the room that grew darker every second.

Slowly, Percy began foward. His eyes never leaving the object that would soon be Zeus's destruction. As it crackled at his feet, it seemed to hold an air of reluctance, as if it knew of it's master's comming end. Clenching hus jaw, Percy picked up the bolt.

It burned his skin slightly as he held it even tighter in his grip. His eyes slid over to Zeus who had stopped struggling and was looking at Percy with intent eyes and panting heavily. Zeus swallowed and spoke.

"They say you kill one to save thousands. But when you kill, you also become a victume to yourself." Zeus chocked out between pants. Percy narrowed his eyes. That didn't make any sense. Seeing the boy's confused look, Zeus began again...

"When you make the descition to kill me, in time you will understand"

Percy narrowed his eyes even further. Zeus had a diffrent additude from before. Was it because he was on his death bed or because he was trying to save himself? Swiftly Percy moved foward and pressed the jagged tip of the bolt agenst Zeus's neck.

"To bad I don't care anymore, that might have helped you before. But not now." Percy stated. He cleared all emotion from his face, as he stared down at the god he slowly brew the tip of the bolt futher into his neck until droplets of golden blood leaked out. Swiftly he drew it back and with inhumane speed he quickly struck at the god's throat.

In a blinding flash Percy found himself flying through the air. The Master Bolt spun away from Percy's grip and flew off the edge of Olympus.

Looking up he saw shiny brown hair and dangetous stormy grey eyes. There Atgena stood in all her divine glory. Her spear was pointed straight at Percy as it crackled with energy.

"Right on time Athena." Zeus spoke gruffly. She gave hum a curt nodd without taking her eyes off of Percy who was slowly getting up.

"I guess I should have seen this one coming." Percy spoke while glating daggers at the goddess. Athena just narrowrd her eyes.

"Come father, we should be leaving now." Athena spoke whike risking a glance at Zeus who nodded up at the goddess.

"I suppose you're right." He sighed. His electric blue eyes met Percy's.

"Too bad you couldn't join me Perseus." He mumbled. Percy just contunued to glare.

"I'll be seeing you again young god." In a flash of lightning, Zeus and Athena dissapeard leaving behind the faint smell of ozone.

"Percy growled un frustration. His face twisted into a mask of fury. Then with a sharp pang in his heart, his face fell. Podeidon was still dead, nothing would evet brung him back. How could he manage to tell Triton? How would he tell his brother that his father if three thousand years was dead?

He couldn't.

Plain and simple.

Hus legs shook at the very thought at his brother in pain. Still, he knew he had to be the one to tell him. He owed his brother that much. It was the least he coyld do.

After all, he was the one that couldn't save his _own_ father. He was too weak.

He was always too weak.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long and sorry the chapter is soo short! It felt luke it should be stopped there. I don't have much to say today. first iff is that 'The Legend Of Perseus Jackson' will be on a slight hold until i can get more ideas. You guys are welcome to help me!**

**Also pkease review! tell me what you guys think! i would love it! well i thiink thats it!**

** R**&R!****


	9. Resolve

**Alone**

**Summary:**

**Everyone he held dear to him was dead. The cruelty of the fates was cast upon him. Completely alone he must face the world by-himself, or so he thought. The one person who hates him the most to be his savor, friend and brother for life.**

**After Heroes of Olympus**

**Song/Artist **

* * *

><p>Triton knew something was wrong, he could feel it in the deepest part of his soul. But what was wrong was an entirely different question. One of which he did not have the answer to.<p>

Maybe he shouldn't have let his brother go after all. Triton shook his head dismissing the thought immediately. His brother would not listen to words, he had to see the world for himself. Even if it ment having himself worry sick about the demigod.

He wished he could go, to help Percy and his father fight the other gods. But he couldn't, he had a job to do down in the ocean. If he left then the castle would basically be un-gaurded and it will easily be overthrown.

Triton sighed in frustration as his eyes scanned the remains of his army. Only 2,000 mermen left. Sending then out again would be suicide, but what other choice did they have? Zeus was able to get the other miner sea gods on his side; well a few of then anyways. It was still God vs. Merman and it did not look good. He himself had gone out to try and help, but his arm was badly injured and rendered useless by the end of the day.

Not even the ocean water healed him up fast as it should. The pace was constant but slow. At this rate it would take years for it to heal unaided. And months while aided. Things couldn't have gotten worse, Triton was positive about that at least. Too bad he would soon be Provence wrong.

Just as Triton was about to speak the water turned a bone chilling cold. Everyone froze, no one dared speak as they looked frighteningly up at Triton who had a look of horror on his face. His eyes were wide open, they seemed blank and held no emotion other then surprise and sorrow. The water swirled around violently, it held no form or grace. It was just split and wild. Ice started to appear around those who stood still to long. Triton snapped back into reality as the water infront of him started taking shape.

Soon enough, a long iron trident appeared infront of Triton who shakily raised his hand to grasp it. The weapon glowed bright green, the oceans returned to their warm tempetures and patterns but they were anything from calm. This was Poseidon's trident. It would only respond to him and no one else unless...

Triton bit his lip and clenched his hand tighter around his father's trident. It was his now, he didn't want it but it seemed that he didn't have much choice. His father was dead-fadded more accurately-and he would never return to tend the sea ever again. If he fadded enough to go leave the sea alone to Triton then it could take millions of years for him to have the strength to return. He was still out there, he just reached his limit.

Triton had to hope his father was alive, what else could he do? He had Percy to take care of too. He promised his father he would, novmatter what.

*Flashback*

Percy's eyes slowly closed and his bloodstained form agent limp agenst the broken pillar.

"Triton! Behind you!" The minor god quickly spun around only to meet a hard fist to his cheek and lower eye. The force sent him tumbling backwards until he crashed onto a throne. Triton shakily stood, the noises around him were muffled but he could still hear Zeus scream at the top of his lungs.

"My choice is final! You will not go agenst me! NO ONE WILL!"

Triton lifted his head with some effort, through his blurry vision he could see white electricity being held in Zeus's hand. His Master Bolt. Triton blinked and his vision cleared. Hermes and Apollo were struggling to reach Percy's prone figure due to the vines that wrapped around them. Poseidon was being held back by Ares with Aphrodite trying to lossen the war gods grip.

Trition ran forward shakily, his legs almost giving out on him. He had to get to Percy or something bad would happen. Zeus gave a triumphant grin and threw his bolt at the demigod. The room went white. Electricity crackled around the brightening room. All Triton could see was white as he blindly tried to reach his brother.

"Perseus!" Poseidon bellowed in concern. The light soon faded and Triton rushed forward. He kneeled at his brothers side expecting the worst only to be shocked by what he saw. Percy was completley healed and an aura of golden power surrounded him.

"You didn't" Triton herd Hermes whisper.

"No damn it! You corrupted man! Do you know what you have done? Do you know what he'll have to live through now!" Hermes screamed in rage towards the sky god. Zeus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Just what have I made him go through? I have given him the best of gifts." The king of gods spoke mockingly. Hermes gritted his teeth. Apollo laid a hand on his shoulder, turning the messenger god stoped dead. His mouth closed and his eyes saddened.

"This means war Zeus." The sun god spoke in an icy voice just above a whisper. His face was calm and collected but his eyes burned with rage.

"Fine then" Zeus stated simpily. Ares grinned from ear to gear and stood his full height.

"Let there be war!" He bellowed. Thousands of gallons of water suddenly enveloped the throne room. Triton gripped onto Percy as the current pulled on them.

"Triton" The minor god turned around to look into his father's eyes. The sea god inclined his head at Percy's limp form in Triton's arms.

"Take care of him, and both of you better be safe when I see you again." Triton gave his father a grimm smile and nodded his head. The currents gave a final tug and the two brothers disappeared from the throne room.

*End Flashback*

Triton looked back at his men. Determination burned through their eyes as if they found their resolve as Triton just did. He smiled at them and spoke in a loud crisp voice.

"We go to back to war now, for Atlantis, for POSEIDON!" Triton bellowed. Cheers erupted from the group as they pounded their swords and shields. It made a sound that echoed throughout the walls of the palace and steeled there resolve.

"Lord Triton, your brother wishes to see you." The sea god herd behind him. Triton gave a sad smile, his brother...

Turning around he nodded to the maid and gave a final glance back at the determined troops feeling his chest swell with pride.

They were his men, he would mane sure they emerged victorious, for the kingdom and for his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo sorrrrryyyyy for the long wait my people! i have other stories to update to ya know so i guess it's ok-ish...<strong>

**spelling/grammar=i'm sorry**

**tell me what you think! sorry about the filler but they must be done!**

**did ANYONE listen to the song?**

**i have 92 people reading this story! i damn well better get that many reviews!**

**aLSO, VOT ON MY POLE! I MUST REACH 20 VOTES (ENTIRELY) OR ELSE I WILL CHOOSE WHAT I WANT TO DO AND I WONT LISTEN TO YOU GUYS... 20!**

**also please review!**

**I also accept Anonymous reviews meaning you dont need to have an account!**

**remember to**

**R&R!**


	10. The Will To Fight

**Alone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HOO series.**

**Summary: ****Everyone he held dear to him was dead. The cruelty of the fates was cast upon him. Completely alone he must face the world by-himself, or so he thought. The one person who hates him the most to be his savor, friend and brother for life.**

**After Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

><p>Perseus sat on the floor of an elegantly decorated hallway, his back<br>leaning against the wall. His elbows rested on his knees as he stared  
>blankly ahead. He allowed his green eyes close slowly as unwanted thoughts<br>swarmed his mind. The newly made god then slammed his fist on the floor,  
>cracking the area it came in contact with. Again and again he punched<br>the floor, until his hand was streaming blood and parts of the floor  
>floated off in the ocean current. A hand then landed on his shoulder<br>and squeezed slightly. Perseus looked up and was greeted with his  
>brother's tired gaze. Percy's eyes trailed down his right arm only to<br>stop at the green trident that he held. His eyes widened slightly as  
>he looked back up towards his half-brother.<p>

"You knew..." A nod was Triton's only response. He motioned for his  
>brother to stand and without another sign of acknowledgement he swam<br>down the hall, Perseus following directly behind.

"From all the times that I wished I had the throne," Triton began, "I  
>knew my father had to die. Yet, I was foolish enough to wish such a<br>thing to occur." Triton had stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
>Behind him Perseus' eyes were narrowed as he gazed at the merman<br>before him.

"How selfish of me..." Triton murmured, his voice trailing off. He  
>glanced over his shoulder to study Percy's unreadable expression, his<br>eyes distant. "Now fate has bestowed my wish, what a cruel lesson to  
>learn." Percy ran a hand through his tattered black hair; a sigh<br>escaped his lips as he did so.

"It's a shame they had a lesson such as this to teach." Triton raised  
>his eyes and was met with the retreating back of his brother.<p>

"Indeed..." At the end of the hall Percy paused. "I just thin-"  
>Whatever he was going to say was lost in the explosion that shook the<br>castle walls. Rubble rained from the ceiling as the two braced  
>themselves against a near wall.<p>

"What's happening!" Perseus' shout could hardly be heard over the  
>explosions, his voice nearly drowned out at the end.<p>

"Father made his enemies over the years, now that he's gone..." Percy  
>caught on and nodded grimly.<p>

"What should we do?" Triton let his age show as his shoulders sagged  
>and his eyes grew tired. "There is nothing we can do, we don't have<br>enough men, I will not send them to their death," Triton paused and  
>met his brother's gaze. "They will take the castle."<p>

"We can't let them..." Percy' s voice was a whisper, it should have  
>been impossible to be heard but it rung out clear as day.<p>

"Perseus, we don't have a choice. Fate has chosen our loss."

"Then you can stand there and waste away, I refuse to give up the home  
>our father had fought to protect for thousands of years." Triton<br>glanced back at his half-brother. The young man had a fierce  
>determination in his eyes and it seemed as if he were willing to give<br>it his all. He would force fate to bend to his will and take nothing  
>else.<p>

Perseus extended his hand.

"Are you with me brother?" Another explosion rocked the castle. Far  
>off, Trition could hear the shattering of glass and the screams of his<br>men.

"I'm with you brother." A smirk was plastered across Percy' s face as  
>he saw his brother grasp his hand.<p>

"I thought so."

"Are you going to talk all day or are we going to go help our fellow  
>men?" The floor rattled and Percy nodded.<p>

"Let's get going then." The two swam impossibly fast as they forced  
>the currents to head their wishes. Both burst through the balcony<br>doors and looked down on the sight of war. Blood floated along the  
>water and screams echoed throughout the palace. Without another word<br>Perseus charged as he drew Riptide from his pants pocket. . Triton  
>remained on the balcony and gripped his trident tightly. A green glow<br>formed at the tips and it shot out in three directions, killing the  
>shark men that were engaged in battle with his own.<p>

"Keep fighting! Not for me or my father! Fight for your home!" His  
>voice boomed across the battle zone, lifting the hearts of his men as<br>they fought. Their home... The words echoed around their heads. Yes,  
>their home.<p>

With renewed vigor they fought. Their swings grew harder and their  
>eyes screamed for hope. Along the middle of the field stood Perseus,<br>with every swipe of his blade an enemy fell. Not a movement was  
>wasted. The ocean around the young god was frighteningly cold. The<br>water bit into his skin as he fought to control the currents. The  
>ocean was at war with itself and with the creatures it held. If it<br>weren't for his newly obtained godly powers, Perseus was positive that  
>the currents wouldn't even respond to his call.<p>

The shark men that surrounded him with their weapons raised were  
>hesitant.<p>

'As they should be...' Percy thought. Their heads were  
>replaced by that of various sharks, other than that they could be<br>mistaken for any other man. Well, besides the fin on their backs  
>Percy noted as he slashed one straight down the shoulder to the hip.<br>He spun around to block a descending blade and decapitate the 'man'  
>that held the blade.<p>

A searing pain rippled across his back, he grinned and spun around  
>only to have new pain bloom from his stomach. His vision blurred as he<br>slowly looked down. A jagged sword stuck from his lower abdomen. It  
>was then ripped away, the edges catching pieces of his flesh and<br>organs. Golden ichor escaped from the wound in streams. The water  
>around him was quickly turned a golden hue as he collapsed onto his knees.<br>Green eyes glanced up at with sheer luck he could see his brother  
>gazing back, wide eyed. A blast of green power erupted from<br>Triton's strident and struck something behind him.

A jagged sword slowly floated onto the sand in front of him. Perseus'  
>vision darkened and Triton's enraged features were the last thing he saw.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uhm, hey guys... it's been a while... *dodges knife* ok, maybe too long... but Here's the chapter...that is short...and I'm so dead...<strong>

**I'm supposed to be studying for my midterm but ...yeah... I was scrolling through my account and saw I have not updated on ages... **

**And check out my new one- shots *dodges another knife* and stories...so...bye!**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
